


The Past Was Better

by EmaPenniman



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Present Quentin, past Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaPenniman/pseuds/EmaPenniman
Summary: Quentin calls Eliot from the past





	The Past Was Better

Quentin was in the past. He had talked to Mayakovsky. Now he had to go back.

But he couldn’t. Not yet.

The only phone was in Mayakovsky office. He had just came out from that. 

He hid near the door as quietly as possible waiting for the professor to come out. The professor despite everything Quentin had thought came out of his office.

Quentin ran into the room locking the door. Even if Mayakovsky had returned he would had been too drunk to be as fast as Quentin to go back to his time.

He sat at the desk and dialled the number.

“Pick up, please pick up” he waited for a long time. He was hanging up 

“Hello!” not Eliot.

“Who’s speaking?”

“Todd!” damn “For fuck sake Todd, where is Eliot?”

“Err- I don’t really know. I can go looking for him. He was with this new guy Mike so I don’t think he-” Todd was abruptly interrupted “Give me that thing Todd, nobody told you, you could answer the phone! Hello”

Okay, Quentin hadn’t heard that voice in almost a month.

“Are you still there?” 

“Yes, sorry”

“Quentin?” why Eliot was so surprised to hear from him?

“Yes it’s me”

“Why are you calling? Shouldn’t you be with that crazy bastard?” 

“No- YES! Sorry, I’m… yes, we’re at Brakebills South. I was” yes Quentin, what are you doing? “I was checking that everything was all right there”

“Yes? This is weird. Stop being a mama’s boy. Enjoy the fox life. And don’t worry about anything, Eliot here is taking care of everything, you have your shit there already” Eliot became quiet, then sighed “You know what, that’s not true. I miss you! You should be here. Hurry the fuck up and come home” 

“Eliot I miss-” but Eliot had already hung up. Eliot missed him. This Eliot who was still at Brakebills and didn’t know Fillory was real missed him.

He could have stayed there. Worn everybody. Prevent every bad thing that was going to happen. But he couldn’t.

With a sigh he started the motions with his hands to go back to the present.


End file.
